Use of capacitors as energy storage and/or memory storage devices entails the storage of electrical energy in the form of charge using conductive electrodes. As a method of energy storage, electrostatic capacitors have excelled at the speed with which they can accumulate and discharge energy. In general the charge and discharge mechanisms for traditional electrostatic energy storage in a dielectric material is in a time-domain regime of picoseconds to hundreds of microseconds. Utilization of the storage of charge by a capacitive element in computer memory storage is the basis of much of the memory storage for both flash memory (ROM, Read Only Memory) and DRAM (Dynamic Random Access Memory).
A need exists for capacitive energy storage devices that include a plurality of capacitive elements and have the versatility to be used as energy storage and/or memory storage devices.